


Supernatural Cookbook

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Supernatural Cookbook

Mary had been staying with you and the boys on and off over the last few months. Well, more than usual. You’d found out that you were pregnant, and she was over the moon about becoming a grandmother. You were about five months pregnant, with a tiny bump, and you couldn’t keep Dean’s hands off it. The second he would see you, he’d put his hands on the side, or one hand on the front. Just in hopes he’d feel the baby kick. The pair of you had decided to not find out what you were having. It gave you something extra too look forward to. 

You had gone to do some shopping, alone, because you honestly wanted some peace. You promised to call, or pray to Cas, should you need someone. Dean pouted, Sam gave you ‘the look’ that told you he wished you’d changed your mind, and Mary said she understood. 

You’d spent the afternoon out, grabbing little things for the guys- travel shampoos, travel body washes, etc and a couple things for the baby- you’d found a cute crib set on sale (score!), and a small box of wipes. Then you’d opted to browse the book store for a little bit. Sometimes it had some great sales, and you were looking for something new to read. Yeah, you had an extensive library, but you weren’t in the mood to read about lore and monsters. Once you found yourself in the cookbook section, one caught your eye, making you chuckle. “Perfect.” You grabbed it and moved to check out. 

Sitting in your car, you went through and picked a recipe to make for dinner. Pulling out your phone, you called Dean. Who answered right away. 

“You okay?!” 

“I’m fine, babe.” You smiled. “I was wondering if you could check the kitchen for some things? I want to make sure we have what I need to make dinner when I get back.” You told him. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, lemme get in there and you can tell me what to look for.” He said easily, and you could hear him moving. “How’s your ‘alone day’ going?” He asked, and you pictured him pouting slightly. 

You giggled. “Good. I got some stuff to restock your travel bags, and I got the cutest gender neutral crib set on sale.” You said proudly. “You’ll love it.” You assured him. 

He chuckled. “I know I will.” He told you. “And, honestly, I don’t know how we didn’t come up with the idea for travel bags years ago! That motel soap kills your skin. And the shampoo? Ugh.” He grunted the last part. “You, my beautiful girlfriend, are a genius!” He said happily. “Alright, I’m in the kitchen. Hit me.” He waited for you to start. 

* * *

An hour and a half later, you were walking in the bunker, bags in hand. “Need help?” Sam asked, greeting you. 

“Sure, can you take these? Can you just put them in the baby’s room? I’ll sort your travel bag stuff after, and get the crib set into the laundry. Right now, I have a dinner to make.” You grinned. “And no one is allowed in the kitchen!” You told him. 

His eyebrows shot up. “Not even mom?!” He asked, as you enjoyed cooking with her. “That’s a first.” 

You nodded excitedly. “It’s a surprise, and I’m really hoping I do it justice.” 

He took the bags and nodded. “I’ll go get these put away, and tell mom and Dean to stay out of the kitchen. Not going to lie, I’m really curious about what you’re making.” He chuckled. 

* * *

“BOYS!” You called out, knowing that they’d hear you. “Dinner!” You added. Dinner smelled amazing, and you hoped it tasted as good! 

Dean came in, licking his lips. “This smells so familiar, but I can’t figure out why…” He muttered. “But, it’s invisible?” He teased, kissing your cheek and motioning to the table. 

“I’m letting you guys sit before I bring it out.” You smiled up at him. 

Sam and Mary came in moments later. “Sam says that you wanted dinner to be a surprise.” She smiled at you. “Smells amazing!” She complimented you as they each took a seat. 

“I’ll be right back!” You all but bounced to the kitchen, making them chuckle. Minutes later, you walked back in. “Alright.” You were nervous, setting the dish in the middle of the table. “I hope it came out okay.” You said shyly. 

Mary stared. “Is that...how did you know how to make Winchester surprise?!” She looked at you. “Even the boys don’t know.” 

Your cheeks turned a bright red as you lifted a book from your seat. “Saw this in the bookstore. I was hoping it got it right.” You handed it to her. 

“There’s a Supernatural cookbook, too?!” Dean whined. 

Mary looked through the pages. “Wow.” She chuckled. “This is great.” She smiled, handing it back. 

You set it off to the side and sat down. “I hope I did your recipe justice, Mary.” You told her as Dean went to get some. 

* * *

“That was so good, babe.” Dean leaned back in his chair, hand on his stomach. “Now we can have that even when mom isn’t here.” He chuckled. “What else they got in that thing?” He asked, curious. 

You laughed. “What, does Dean Winchester actually want to look at a Supernatural book?” You teased. 

He shrugged. “If it’s got food like that in there? Hell yeah.” He grinned as you handed it over. “Alright, let’s see what we got here.” He mused as he opened it. “Dude! ‘Pig ‘in a Poke’! ‘Elvis Burger’. ‘Sam’s Cobb Salad’. ‘Mary’s Piggly Wiggly Meatloaf’.” He chuckled, looking at his mom. “They know you’re a good cook!” He beamed, going back to it. “‘Bobby’s Boozy Balls’. Oh, you gotta make this. I don’t care if it’s mom or Y/N.” Dean licked his lips, showing you the book. “‘Bourbon pecan pie’.” 

“Yeah, that’s one of the ones that made me grab it.” You admitted. “The stuff for it is in the kitchen.” You smiled, loving how excited he looked. “I was hoping that you’d help make it later?” 

“Of course!” He nodded, getting up. “Let me clean up from dinner, and then we can start that?” He asked, hopeful. 

“Sure.” You got up, rubbing your small bump. “I’ll go get your tavel bags set up while you do that.” You always liked to make sure they were fully stocked, because you never knew when a hunt would come up. “Come get me when you want to bake.” You smiled, kissing his cheek. 

Mary and Sam watched the two of you, amused. Once you and Dean went your ways, she looked at Sam. “Good thing she’s already pregnant.” Mary said jokingly, making Sam choke on his beer. “What? It’s true and you know it.” She patted his back. 

“Never thought I’d see him so excited for a Supernatural book.” Sam shook his head. 

“It’s a cookbook. He likes food. Of course he’s excited.” Mary chuckled.


End file.
